Mission: Seduction
by Kupoke
Summary: A YAOI fic in which Taichi attempts to seduce everyone in order to prepare himself for Yamato. A high amount of LIME included! ^_^


**_Mission: Seduction_**

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Toei. Taichi would be a very tired Digidestined if Digimon did belong to me. Heh heh. ^_^

Pairings: Taichi x minna (You'll see!)

Warning: Umm...yaoi and lime. This was also a product of my dreams, so you'll have to be careful. I tend to have very lime-lemonish dreams. Taichi is being a little...well...hentai.

Author's Notes: Mission objectives are included before each section.

~~~~~~

"...ne, Taichi?"

He just asked me a question, didn't he? Oh, great. I gotta learn to pay more attention to what he's saying rather than staring at him. I better come up with something quick!

"Uh huh!"

"Yeah! It was wasn't it? The special effects were great and not to mention..."

He truly is beautiful though...I want him bad. That's probably why I accepted his invitation to go see "Mission Impossible" so quickly. Oh gods, I need him so bad. I want to hold him close and run my hands all over...

"...okay, Taichi?"

Oh, crap! Uh...uh...

"Hai!"

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Nani? What did I just agree to? Oh well. Anything with Yama has to be good!

"Sure!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" he yells as he walks away, giving me a great view of his ass by the way...I need to seduce him somehow!

Taichi...your mission...if you choose to accept it...will be to learn to become as sexy as possible before the rendezvous with Yamato. You will be supplied with four subjects and you will test your skills on them. You will start on one target, and if successful, you shall move onto the next target, until all four subjects are at your mercy. They are, in order of increasing difficulty:

Daisuke- Soccer player. Admires you. Easy Target.

Takeru- Yamato's brother. Young. Easily manipulated.

Koushirou- Computer genius. Probably looks up yaoi on the Internet.

Jyou- Another genius. Probably very jittery. Approach with caution.

"Their noses will self destruct in five...four..."

~~~~~

Hmm...do I have all my seduction supplies ready? Water bottle, check. Yan Yan, check. Skimpy costume? Checkmate! I know I might sound a bit vain, but I look HOT! My philosophy: You can never go wrong with leather!

Mmm...the weather is perfect. I will use the heat and humidity to my advantage. I have plenty of yen at my disposal as well. My checklist is in my pack, along with all my supplies, and I'm ready to hit my first target. Actually, hit on my first target!

~~~~~

Objective one: Daisuke  
Location: Soccer field  
Difficulty Level: *  
Current Inventory: Water, Yan Yan, yen  
Available Weaponry: Sexy grin, go topless, adorable pout, secret weapon

My target is currently practicing soccer. I will also use his fatigue to my advantage...

"Hey, Daisuke!"

"Ta...Taichi..."

My outfit alone has him wobbling! This is too easy!

"Daisuke! Hmm...it's hot today, isn't it?" I even groan to increase the effect.

"Zuh? Yeah..."

He's so close...I need to bring him over the edge. Reaching into my pack, I produce the water bottle I was hoping to use later, but Daisuke refuses to succumb to my charm! I guzzle the water, letting a good amount of it cascade down my neck, throughly drenching my shirt. I also pour some onto my face, soaking my hair as well.

"Want some?"

"Ta...ta...ta..." is all he could mutter before he passes out, blood running from his nose. Objective complete.

~~~~~

Objective #2: Takeru  
Location: Unknown. Possibly the school.  
Difficulty Level: **  
Current Inventory: Yan Yan, yen  
Available Weaponry: Sexy grin, go topless, adorable pout, secret weapon

Scan of the campus reveals nothing. Must inquire others...

"Miyako! Have you seen Takeru?"

"Ta...ta...ta...ice cream parlor..."

"Thanks, Miyako!"

I run off in search of Takeru, but the loud thump of a woman collapsing on the sidewalk catches my attention. Oh well, she'll be okay.

~~~~~

Objective #2: Takeru  
Location: Ice cream parlor  
Difficulty Level: **

"Takeru!"

"Taichi! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's hot! I wanted ice cream!"

"Well, okay. I'll go order us some!"

Damn! He bypassed level one seduction completely! It didn't even phase him! Time for plan B...

"Get me some vanilla ice cream on a sugar cone."

"Okay. I'll be right back!"

Mwa ha ha. I'm brilliant!

"Here's your ice cream!"

"Thanks, Takeru!"

I accept the ice cream and slowly begin to devour it. I lick the top, swirling my tongue around the cold treat, making the appropriate sounds. I then attack the sides of the cone, moaning every time the taste hits my tongue. Finally, I take the entire head into my mouth, causing the sweet, white liquid to run down my chin.

"So, Takeru..." THUD! Takeru's head falls onto the table, his blood travelling across the surface.

I smile in satisfaction, until young Iori walks into the parlor. I think about practicing my skills on him as well, but decide against it.

"Takeru-san! What happened to him, Taichi?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. He'll be okay," I reply, licking my lips.

~~~~~

Objective #3: Koushirou  
Location: Unknown. Possibly at the computer lab.  
Difficulty Level: ***  
Current Inventory: Yan Yan, yen  
Available Weaponry: Sexy grin, go topless, adorable pout, secret weapon

The computer lab is empty. Just my luck. Oh well. I guess I'll have to ask someone again.

"Hey, Mimi! Sora! Have you seen Koushirou?"

Sora passes out immediately. Mimi stares for a minute, whispers the word "home," and proceeds to fall next to Sora. Oh well, I have the necessary information.

~~~~~

Objective #3: Koushirou  
Location: Izumi residence  
Difficulty Level: ***

"Is Koushirou home?"

Koushirou's parents blink a few times and stare at me strangely. The tight leather pants, damp hair, wet shirt, not to mention the ice cream on my face, probably has them worried.

"He's...in his room."

"Arigatou!"

Ha! I successfully infiltrated the Izumi residence. Now all I have to do is seduce Koushirou and sneak back out.

"Koushirou!"

"Oh...hey, Tai." He's buried in his computer. Damn.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"I'm currently analyzing the digiport and I'm trying to figure out how it works. My theory is that..."

Oh boy, there he goes again. Unless I can get him off his computer, I'll never be able to seduce him. Unless of course, I seduce him using the computer. My secret weapon! Of course!

"Hey, Koushiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Internet access?"

"Of course! Not to mention the fact that we just upgraded to DSL."

"Can you go to this URL for me, please?" I ask, slipping him a note.

"Sure thing." His fingers dance over the keyboard as he opens up Internet Explorer and enters the URL.

"Taichi...this is a yaoi site!"

"Yup! Shadowed Forests!"

He looks at me, sees my current state, turns his attention back to the doujinshi, and falls over in his chair, bleeding just like everyone else. Now time for the final objective.

~~~~~

Objective #4: Jyou  
Location: School  
Difficulty Level: ****  
Current Inventory: Yan Yan, yen  
Available Weaponry: Sexy grin, go topless, adorable pout

So this is Jyou's school? Hmm, first I have to make sure he isn't in class. Second, I have to seduce him without attracting too much attention. Several halls and bloody noses later, I find out that Jyou is hiding out in the library. Perfect!

"Hey, Jyou!"

"Oh, hey Taichi," he mutters, not looking up from his book. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Uh...looking for a book?"

"Oh, really? Which one?"

"Uh...this one!" I pull a book randomly from a stack.

"The Kama Sutra?"

"Right...anyway, what are you studying?"

"Molecular biology."

"Anything I can help with?" I lean in suggestively.

"No, I'm fine."

Damn him! I'll get him one way or another!

"Hey, Jyou. Want a snack?"

"Eating isn't allowed in the library."

I scoff and pull the ever-so-erotic Yan Yan out of my pack. Making my intention to eat the snack evident, I dip the sesame sticks into the chocolate sauce and proceed to make love to the stick with my tongue.

"Taichi, you really shouldn't be..." He freezes in mid sentence as he finally notices my actions. He buries his face in his book as the blood rushes to his face, and I'm guessing other places as well. Oh, he's good...I'll just have to work harder then!

"Mmm...this is really good," I moan. "The best part is that I could be caught at any minute. Have you ever felt like doing something you really shouldn't?" I lean in even closer and rest my hand on his thigh.

"I...I...hn..." He begins spasming and I know what comes next. Yup! His head comes crashing down onto the large desk in front of us, blood leaking from both nostrils. Smiling to myself, I make one final mark on my checklist and pack my things up. Mission accomplished.

~~~~~

It's 7:55 as I step on Yamato's porch. I went home after leaving Jyou unconscious to replenish my supplies and to change into even tighter leather. My shirt was replaced with a leather vest, my hair's back to its original shape, and no trace of ice cream or Yan Yan remains on my face. My backpack is now filled with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I'm ready for action.

New Objective: Seduce Yamato  
Location: Ishida residence  
Difficulty Level: *****  
Current Inventory: Whipped cream, chocolate syrup  
Available Weaponry: Sexy grin, go topless, adorable pout, striptease

I knock on Yamato's door and prepare myself for what I've been waiting for all day. The door opens and my jaw drops the ground when I see Yamato. He's dressed in a black lace teddy and needless to say, he looks stunning. He looks as shocked as I do, if not more.

"I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SEDUCING YOU!" we scream simultaneously.

I blink a few times before kissing Yamato passionately and locking the door behind me.

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
